


Tony Spencer Unknown

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Conventions, Established Relationship, Evil Author Day 2016, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer tells Tony the story about how he decided to pursuit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Spencer Unknown

Tony opened his eyes and smiled faintly feeling the body next to him. Rolling his head, he looked at the face of the man sleeping next to him. The man had abandoned his own pillow at some point in the night, and chosen to share the king sized one on Tony’s own side of the bed. Reaching over, Tony brushed the shaggy brown hair out of the man’s face carefully not wanting to wake him. His partner had returned home late the previous night, having been out of town on a case. 

Smiling softly Tony studied the man lying next to him. Even six months into this official stage of dating they were in, he still some days couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was actually his. Something else that he couldn’t hardly believe was how right this all felt. For someone who would be labeled as a ladies’ man by anyone who knew him, and a commitment-phobe on top of that, settling into a relationship with one Dr. Spencer Reid had been nearly painless once he’d given into being convinced. Maybe it was the reversal of normal roles. 

Typically Tony was the one that had to do the chasing and the wooing and the charming, and by the time he caught his prey he was normally us exhausted that he wasn’t interested in anything more. This time though, he’d been the prey, and his pursuer had been one shy, socially awkward, and incredibly gorgeous Doctor with an IQ of 187 and a heart even bigger than that. Once Tony had given in, and let his own insecurities fade away, there just hadn’t been any reason not to fall head over heels for the best thing to happen in his life in quite some time.

“God you’re fuckin gorgeous.”

Spencer frowns wrinkling his nose sleepily. “We really need to have you tested for brain damage from too many concussions. I think they’re catching up on you.”

 

“I’m glad you took a chance.”

“It was Morgan you know.”

“Morgan?”

“Yeah, Morgan talked me into it. Well Morgan and John, but… It was mostly Morgan. He was like my very own cheerleader in that former jock body of his.”

Tony chuckles and smiles happily rolling onto his side, propping his head up on a fist. “This story I have not heard. Do tell, Doctor Reid. You have a most captive audience.”

Spencer smiles pulling up the happy memory easily in his mind. “Well, it started that first day at the convention…”

Spencer was standing next to Derek still mostly unable to believe that his friend had agreed to come with him. Spencer hadn’t even had to beg or trick him into agreeing! Adjusting his sunglasses, Spencer glanced around the room taking in the various people and their outfits. Feeling Derek shifting next to him, Spencer glanced over and couldn’t help but bounce once more caught up in the wonder of being able to share this with his Best Friend. 

“Ok, Pretty Boy, I gotta admit this is pretty cool.” Derek grinned over at his friend as he adjusted his eye patch. “Where are we going first?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
